villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Prince Charming (Shrek)
Prince Charming is the secondary antagonist of the 2004 Computer animated DreamWorks film, Shrek 2 and the main antagonist of its 2007 sequel, Shrek the Third A.K.A Shrek 3. Charming was an English-accented prince-to-be with "softy and bouncy" blonde hair. He was supposed to rescue Princess Fiona, kiss her, end her 'dreaded curse' and live happily ever after with her. However she was rescued by an ogre named Shrek and fell in love with him Instead. Charming was also mentioned in the First Shrek movie. Even though Charming didn't appear in the first film and introduced in the film and later became the main villain of the third film, he is considered to be the Bigger Bad/secondary antagonist of the entire Shrek film series. He was thought to be the main antagonist, however in the fourth and final film, the film series' real main villain was revealed. He is voiced by Rupert Everett, who also portrayed Doctor Claw. Beginnings He was the son of the Fairy Godmother who wanted to help to marry Princess Fiona and rule the kingdom of Far Far Away as the king. He came to the Dragon's castle where Fiona was originally held. When he learns that Fiona was eloped with Shrek, Charming was shocked of the situation and informed his mother about it. Shrek Although Charming doesn't appear physically in the first Shrek movie, he was briefly mentioned by Shrek, in which Fiona reveals that she thought that she would be rescued by a Prince "Charming", probably told to her by her parents. Shrek 2 Prince Charming later makes his first appearance in the Shrek franchise in Shrek 2, where he served as the secondary antagonist. Based on his introduction, he was to be the main antagonist of the second movie, but this was the plot to reveal the real main villain later on. He first appears traveling to the castle, where Princess Fiona had been imprisoned, only to discover that Shrek has already found her and married her, and that Big Bad Wolf (without any explanation how he got there in the first place) has taken to sleeping in her tower. When Charming asks Wolf where Fiona is, he tell him she's on her honeymoon. Charming, surprised, then asks whom. Later Charming is seen with Fiona's father, King Harold the king of a kingdom called Far Far Away and Fiona's Fairy Godmother It is revealed there that Charming is in fact the son of the Fairy Godmother, and with his mother's thorough support, he wants to marry Fiona so that he can become king and he is not happy that he, as his mother puts it "Endured Blistering Winds and scorching deserts and climbed to the highest bloody room of the tallest bloody tower only to find a gender confused wolf telling him that his princess was already married." and Fairy Godmother demands that Harold get rid of Shrek so she can be with Charming. Later in the movie, after Shrek, Donkey and their new friend Puss-In-Boots steal Fairy Godmother's Happily Ever After potion and trash her factory, Charming enters, notices the mess and asks what happened, she tells him Shrek was there. Charming then demands to know where Shrek is so he can kill him with a sword. However Fairy Godmother talks him out of him, stating he'll be king. After learning Shrek took the Happily Ever After potion. They use it to their advantage. And Charming arrives at the Far Far Away castle and tricks Fiona (Who's now human again) into believing that he's Shrek, Charming greets Fiona and both her parents and convinces them he's Shrek. Harold recognizes Charming for who he really is but doesn't say so. While Charming does this, his mother makes sure the real Shrek, who had been turned into a human by the Happily Ever After potion, doesn't reach Fiona. Later Shrek, Donkey (who drank the potion and became a horse) and Puss spy on Harold, Charming and Fairy Godmother at the poison apple. Harold tell them that Fiona is not warming up to Charming, to which he says it's not his fault. And that he can't woo Fiona, pretending to be a "dreadful ogre." Fairy Godmother then demands that Harold give Fiona a drink of a love that will make her fall in love with Charming if she kisses him. At Harold refuses, but Fairy Godmother warns Harold she could take away his Happy Ending. After Charming calls Fairy Godmother 'Mother'. Donkey shouts "Mother?", causing them to see Donkey with Shrek and Puss and realize they have been listening the whole time and having them arrested and imprisoned. Later Charming tries to woo Fiona, even thought she is disgusted with him. Fairy Godmother sings "Holding Out for A Hero" to which Charming and Fiona dance to. Right when Charming is about to kiss Fiona, The real Shrek arrives with Donkey, Puss and their fairy tale friends (who had recused the trio). They then take away Fairy Godmother's wand. The Fairy Godmother orders Charming to kiss Fiona and he does so, and she appears to have fallen in love with him, but then she suddenly puts her two hands on his cheeks and does a Karate shout and head-butts him, knocking him out, as Harold didn't give Fiona the love potion. Prince Charming then recovers, grabs his mother's wand from Puss, and tosses it to her. Fairy Godmother catches her wand and aims it at Shrek but Harold blocks it. The ray reflects off his armor and hits The Fairy Godmother, turning into a burst of bubbles. Afterwards, Charming is forced into dancing with Doris. Far Far Away Idol Charming later appears in Far Far Away Idol, the short film on the original Shrek 2 DVD. He sings I'm Too Sexy, but Shrek and Fiona push a remote to activate a trapdoor beneath Charming's feet. Shrek the Third Charming later returns in Shrek 3 A.K.A Shrek the Third, this time as the main antagonist. Charming is first seen in a theater, playing himself due to his name. However, despite being the hero in his own play (which appears to be a spoof on the classic fairy tale Rapunzel), the audience cheers when the "Shrek" Mascot comes onstage. Finally (in a version of a Buster Keaton gag), a prop tower falls on Charming, but he escapes injury as the window passes around him. Charming leaves the theater upset and goes to his "dressing room" (in reality, the back alley behind the bar) and starts sobbing at his misfortune. There, Charming vows to his mother (whom he has a picture of) that he will become the king of Far Far Away and kill Shrek to avenge her death. Later, after seeing King Harold's funeral, Prince Charming goes to the Poison Apple and organizes an army of villains all upset that they haven't gotten their "Happily Ever After" and encourages them to help him in his plans of revenge. While Shrek, Donkey, and Puss are in search of the heir to the kingdom, Fiona's cousin Artie, Charming and his new friends attack the castle. When Charming sees Wolf, Gingy, Pinocchio, and The Three Little Pigs, he demands to know where Shrek is. They deny knowing anything, then Charming orders them to corporate with him, because he will be the new king of Far Far Away. Gingy states the only thing he'll be king of is King of 'Stupid'. Then Captain Hook demands Gingy tell him where Shrek has gone, Gingy goes into a dream. Charming then asks Pinocchio about Shrek's whereabouts, knowing he can't lie. So Pinocchio told Charming a twisted up version of the truth while trying not to tell the truth but trying not to lie at the same time, something that confused everyone. One pig couldn't take it any longer and told Charming that Shrek was out bringing back the new heir. Charming then orders Hook to kill the new heir and bring Shrek back alive so he can kill him himself. Later Charming is seen again when his new girlfriend Rapunzel who brings Fiona and her princess friends to Charming who has then imprisoned. After Shrek, Donkey and Puss return to Far Far Away with Artie (thanks to Merlin), Charming is seen getting ready for a show where he plans to kill Shrek in front of the whole kingdom, when Shrek confronts him in the dressing room and demands to know where Fiona is. Charming then summons his soldiers to come capture Shrek, Donkey, Puss and Artie. Charming prepares to kill Arthur when Shrek tells him to spare Artie, stating that he is the one Harold wanted to be king first and Artie is just a pawn. Charming spares Artie but has Shrek restrained with chains and Donkey and Puss (who had switched bodies) imprisoned with Fiona. Charming then begins the plan and soon places Shrek in the play, now being performed in an auditorium before the entire kingdom. After being brought on stage, Shrek begins to ruin it for Charming by insulting him, making everyone laugh. As Charming is about to kill Shrek onstage with a sword, Fiona and the others burst in, getting ready to fight the villains. However, the villains overpower the hero when suddenly Artie arrives and convinces the villains to give up their evil ways, and they do so. However, Charming refuses, and prepares to kill Artie, when suddenly Shrek breaks free of his chains and Charming stabs him instead, but (as Shrek reveals to the others) Shrek is completely unharmed; Charming (with his bad aim) merely stuck the sword between Shrek's arm and side. Shrek then picks up Charming and Charming says "This was supposed to be MY happily ever after!" and Shrek says "I guess you need to looking because I'm not giving up mine!" and then tosses him before Dragon, who tips over the stone tower with her tail, which falls on Charming right after he says "Mommy?", defeating him. The crown then goes rolling and Artie puts his foot on it. It is debated whether or not he survived the ordeal, as some say the empty window of the stone tower landed on him in a similar style to the cardboard tower at the beginning of the film. Shrek Forever After Charming is also in the end credits of Shrek 4 A.K.A Shrek Forever After. Scared Shrekless Charming also appeared in the Shrek Halloween special, Scared Shrekless. Thriller Night Charming is one of the zombies in the Thriller Short film. Personality In the second film, he is an arrogant and snobbish man-child who wants to marry Fiona to rule her kingdom. In the third film, he's a bit different. He is much meaner, more charismatic, aggressive, abusive, manipulative, and more focused on becoming king of Far Far Away. The only person he cares for is his mother. Gallery Prince_Charming_Shrek_the_Third.jpg PrinceCharming-Shrek2.jpg|Charming's Evil Stare. Princelearnsaboutfinoa.jpg Charming's breakdown.jpg Trivia *He also appears during the end credits of Shrek Forever After. * In Shrek Forever After, Fiona had to free herself from the tower, which means Prince Charming failed to free her. *In Shrek 2, he was subservient to his mother; the personality change he underwent in the third film could be because his mother died, he had to grow up and become his own person. Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Parody Villains Category:Shrek villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Singing Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Leader Category:Love rivals Category:Greedy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Liars Category:Lover Stealers Category:Male Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighter Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Delusional Category:Anti-Villain Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Charismatic villain Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Gaolers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Egomaniacs Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil Ruler Category:Cowards Category:Conspirators Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Propagandists Category:Incriminators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Misogynists Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Crossover Villains Category:Animal Killers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Deal Makers Category:Trickster Category:Master Orator Category:Megalomaniacs Category:In love villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Child-Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Imposters Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Aristocrats Category:Usurper Category:Scapegoat Category:Psychopath Category:Enforcer Category:Envious Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Dictator Category:Oppressors Category:Murderer Category:Arena Masters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Presumed Deceased